


Part of Your Pants

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Discovery, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Ariel longs for the pleasures of a human man. ONE-SHOT.





	Part of Your Pants

The town of Esbjerg sat quietly on the coast of the North Sea just as it always had; the lights of the small city began to flicker on one by one at dusk just as they always had, and the cold ocean waves continued to hit the hearty wooden pillars from the pier above just as they always had. The sun was on the verge of setting completely, coloring the sky in a deep, passionate purple, as usual; the locally-owned stores and small businesses began to wind down their days, as usual. And, just as he did as dusk fell each night before, Prince Eric rode in his carriage.

The nonthreatening and routine nature of his kingdom never sat well with Eric; he hungered for some kind of activity, any sort of new and challenging endeavor running through his veins, something that kept his life moving, different, and engaging. His friends (who were all royal bastards in opinion) had all decided what to do with their lives, and moved on from the comforting familiarity of Esbjerg. As a young and exceptional student as well as the prince, however, Eric's bright mind had landed him perhaps too many opportunities. Eric found himself unable to decide on a college or major because he felt pressured to choose just one, and his aversion to routine wasn't doing him any favors. He was after all, the Prince of Denmark. So, Eric found himself taking a year off in Esbjerg, and he was unable to determine whether it was more or less preferable to stay caught in the town's gears than walking into daunting uncertainty. But wasn't that what he wanted? More than anything, Eric was simply confused; he didn't quite know what he wanted, so he stayed behind. So here he was again, walking with his entourage while trying to not to be notice.

Eric sailed through a suburb and out of a small group of shops that spat him close to the pier, which was already bustling with nightlife though the sun had just barely set. Preferring to stay by himself, however, Eric went to his usual spot on the tiny lonesome dock that stretched from the boardwalk seamlessly onto the water. The old platform never had much activity other than Eric himself in the nighttime, since seafaring vessels had favored a more technologically sophisticated and overall larger dock on the other side of the pier, and so it had become not much more than a place to sit and think, which was fine if Eric had anything to say about it. Eric glided up onto the dock and slowed to a halt just before he reached the end, skidding sideways and ultimately plopping himself down to sit on the weathered planks, his feet dangling from the edge above the pulsing ocean. Something splashed in the distant ocean, but Eric was too busy humming to himself to notice

Far off into the water, the top of a frail head poked out onto the surface, so that its eyes could see Eric sitting on the dock, but darted back under anxiously. Below those dark ocean waters was a mythical creature feared and fabled for centuries, the picture of supernatural grace, and she was horny out of her mind.

Princess Ariel was one of the seven princesses of Atlantica. She always wondered about humans and human culture, something her father King Triton disapproved vehemently. He viewed humans as dirty, filthy creatures that would disrupt merfolk life. She often ignored him and founded human objects.

But Ariel was now having bigger needs and desires. She had come to that point in her life where she wanted to know the experiences of sex. Ariel simply needed to have sex. Though on many occasions she had found willing merman, Ariel was still unsatisfied; she needed to feel the satisfaction of pleasuring a human man, and she needed to have a real cock fill her depths. She yearned and ached for sexual release but with merman only having fish legs, her chances were looking hopeless, until she had the bright idea to try and have sex with a human. She had made a deal with Ursula to transform into human form at will, as long as the human only bore witness to her upper half, whose pale skin and pillowy breasts covered by a purple seashell bra were draped with cascading ruby hair that seemed to light up the sea, he would not even have to deal with her lower half until she completed her transformation. Ariel's long green tail shone like abalone and trailed behind her as she darted just under the surface of the ocean to Eric's lonely dock.

"Where are you going, Ariel?" her best friend Flounder asked.

"I'm going for a special trip! Flounder, I want you to stay here." she said. He obeyed.

Eric had his eyes closed, tapping a finger on a plank of the dock as he lost himself in a deep, driving beat, until he heard a splash in the water in front of him. His eyes shot open and he looked out into the water. There was a pause, and then another splash, closer now, which Eric saw. Wide-eyed, he slowly eased backward, not wanting his thin, dangling legs to become a meal for some fantastical Jaws-esque beast below the sea. The surface of the water became still, and then a small head eased up out from below, with icy blue eyes staring curiously at Eric. Eric had an expression of almost comical terror, and looked close to screaming. Ariel's head rose out of the water until Eric could see up to her slender shoulders, and slowly rose a finger to her mouth in careful instruction.

Eric was startled; he figured she must have been a night swimmer that was going to use his dock to return home. But, as if aware of his suspicions, Ariel then flipped and dove back under the water headfirst, exposing for a moment her fishlike tail, which glittered in the moonlight. Eric, a thousand times more startled than before, jumped back in his seat at this revelation, and clasped his hands to his mouth as to keep from screaming. Ariel resurfaced dangerously close to the edge of the dock, her upper body coming out from the surface, exposing her breasts and stopping just below them. Eric stared at her, trembling; she was beautiful in a quite literally otherworldly fashion, but looked completely human, save for her blue tail wriggling in the water beneath. In spite of his terror, Eric's teenage libido kept turning his eyes toward Ariel's breasts, which were frankly the most perfect he had ever seen. Perky and shapely, they fell perfectly from her chest, glinting from the water and the moonlight, with tiny nipples hardened and budding forward from the cool night air. Eric was so shocked that he didn't even notice how hard he was getting. Eric and Ariel remained motionless in silence, both in awe of one another. She was completely taken by how handsome he was.

Then, Ariel rose her finger again and pulled it toward herself, motioning Eric to come forward. Retaining his open-mouth gaze, Eric cautiously shuffled forward, and sat on the edge of the dock again, not allowing his legs to dangle off this time. Sitting on his knees, Eric's hard cock was noticeably tucked into the right side of his jeans, and Ariel's eyes, better suited for night vision after a lifetime in the darkness of the ocean, took notice right away. She swam up even closer, and Eric could see her facial features (and gorgeous tits) in considerable detail now; the tiny dock was close enough to the water that when Eric's feet dangled down, they nearly touched it, and so Ariel was in full, gratuitous view.

"Wh-what are you...?" Eric softly began.

Ariel appeared a bit taken aback by his speech, but eased even closer to Eric, so that she floated just below the edge of the dock. She needed to communicate what she wanted. Being an entirely different species that didn't even speak the same language, however, she knew she was going to find this difficult. But Ariel knew that, as far as humans were concerned, sex was a universal language.

Ariel pointed a slender finger directly at Eric; a look of even greater surprise dawned on Eric's face. Then, she slowly inserted the same finger in between her lips, picking her chin up slightly so that Eric could watch her begin to sensually suckle on it, with a look of desire in her smoky eyes. Ariel sucked on her finger for a moment longer, moving her head up and down slowly and delicately before easing it back out. She gave a tiny grin of satisfaction as she watched the indentation of Eric's cock twitch and his face become flushed.

Eric was more than aware of what she wanted now; he figured if it turned out to be a misjudgment on his part, he could just put it away and move on with his life. Confronted with an unbelievable set of circumstances, Eric was suddenly reminded of his dilemmas regarding school, and how he needed to plunge into the unknown in order to obtain the excitement he craved. Now, he decided, was the time to dive in.

Eric looked behind him both directions and found no one in sight; it was as if the whole of Seafoam had flocked to the pier. Though he and Ariel were alone, the possibility of someone stumbling upon them and their being completely exposed to the elements made the scenario all the more exciting in Eric's mind. He leaned slightly over the edge of the dock, his hand on the impression of his cock over his pants.

"Is... is this what you want?" asked Eric, patting the shape of his penis. Ariel nodded, subtly aware of his question.

Eric looked behind him one last time, then began fumbling with his jeans.

Unbuttoned and unzipped, Eric's cock was free to unearth itself from the fold of his boxers. Twelve inches long and extremely thick, Eric's massive cock pulsed in the open air, proudly presenting its length to Ariel's hungry eyes. She licked her lips, admiring the member as she eased her body as high as it would go, the middle of her neck nearly touching the edge of the dock. Eric dangled his feet off the dock again, his ass hanging slightly off the edge as he spread his legs, leaving Ariel's head the perfect amount of room to position herself in front of his cock. Ariel could feel the heat rising off of it as it throbbed before her, his heavy balls hanging low beneath her chin. She had been waiting for this for longer than she could remember.

Ariel's cold hand took hold of Eric's big cock with a swipe, and he gasped as she slowly began pumping it. Her touch was light but firm, her long fingers wrapped around the shaft, stroking up and down. Ariel loved the way it felt in her hand, her grasp being lubed gradually by precum that leaked out of the swollen head as she increased speed. Eric was already in heaven, biting his lower lip as Ariel's wonderful hands jerked his massive cock. His heavy balls rose and fell with each pump, and they bounced more furiously as Ariel continued to pick up speed, gawking at his towering cock as she tugged at it miraculously with the skill of an expert, eliciting soft moans from Eric as he grew even harder. Eric reached a cautious hand down to grab at Ariel's tits, which she pushed forward at him in consent once she saw his hand move toward her. He eagerly played with her soft breasts, delicately twisting at her nipples and making them harder and more sensitive in his fingers. Ariel was stroking him harder and faster now, the end of her wrist gently slapping against Eric's balls, and his big leaking cock was fit to burst in her hand. She playfully kissed the tip, and then her lips parted and freed her wet tongue, which warmly wrapped itself around the middle of Eric's cock as her hand shook the shaft. Ariel adored his taste, and she began to salivate as she glided her tongue up and down every surface of Eric's throbbing cock, making it slippery in her hand.

After a few hard strokes, Ariel took no prisoners and plunged Eric's wet cock into her mouth, a gasp of pleasure filling the air as the cock filled her throat. She sucked on it hungrily, barely able to keep its mass between her hot lips, sloppy and eager. She was entirely thrilled to be experiencing such a new frontier, and Eric was utterly euphoric. Ariel bobbed her head up and down with increasing speed and depth, using her slippery free hand to tease and play with Eric's balls. She eased the cock out of her mouth and took hold of it again, lowering her head to suck on Eric's balls individually, vacuuming each globe between her lips and popping them back out as she pumped Eric as fast as she could.

When she put the cock back into her mouth, Eric was nearly trance-like from the pleasure, bucking his hips a bit so that his cock would travel even deeper into Ariel's throat. She was sucking and tugging at him as vigorously as she could, now, and Eric was a hot, moaning mess, scraping the planks of the dock underneath him with clenching fingernails as the distinct hot, wet pressure of Ariel's mouth around his cock blurred into a singular tingling sensation that was about to send him over the edge. He watched Ariel's tits bounce as she gave him head, and then suddenly, she popped his cock out of her mouth and tugged at it hard. Ariel then put her free arm underneath Eric's knees, and yanked him into the water with her. Eric could only yelp briefly as the weight of his wet clothes sank him under, and Ariel, far from finished, dove after him.


End file.
